1. Technical Field
The inventions relate to databases, and in particular, to updating databases in navigation systems.
2. Related Art
A navigation system uses digital maps to display streets, buildings, rivers, and other features on varying scales. Navigations systems provide direction and routing information to localities of interest to the user. Digital map databases for vehicle navigation systems may be stored on removable storage media, such as CDs or DVDs, or on hard drives installed internal to the vehicle.
Mapping information changes regularly as new streets are built, new freeway exits are constructed, points of interest to the user are renamed, moved, or deleted from a map, or other changes occur that affect the accuracy of maps. Digital map content should be updated frequently to provide the user with reliable information. Updating systems can be costly, cumbersome, and time consuming. Therefore, a need exists for a system that efficiently updates navigation systems to maintain accurate and up-to-date digital maps.